


After the Rebellion Rendezvous

by Moony_Luna_Black



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: 75th Hunger Games, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, District 13 (Hunger Games), District 4 (Hunger Games), F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Orion's fancasted by andy black, Post-Games (Hunger Games), President Snow has grandkids, President Snow's grandson, Quinn's fancasted by kaya scodelario, The Capitol (Hunger Games), based on another fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moony_Luna_Black/pseuds/Moony_Luna_Black
Summary: This oneshot is inspired by The Rebel Victor series written on Wattpad by reloading-If the author of that series sees this and wants it taken down, then I will do so. But I do highly recommend you read that series beforehand as this does happen to have spoilers for that series and I don't like spoiling things for people unless they say they don't mind something being spoiled.That be all; this fic just happens to be one of the main characters (Orion) asking the other main character (Quinn) on a date.
Kudos: 1





	After the Rebellion Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Rebel Victor](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/617926) by reloading-. 



> Book 1; The Rebel Victor  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/25197041-the-rebel-victor-book-i-hunger-games-fanfiction  
> Book 2; The Runaway Victor  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/30816010-the-runaway-victor-book-ii  
> Book 3; A Rebellious Spirit  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/41422680-a-rebellious-spirit-book-iii  
> Book 4; The Legacy of Quinn Maverick  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/42560311-the-legacy-of-quinn-maverick-book-iv  
> (this be the links for the series this is based off of)

Today was finally the day. The day my brother Orion Hue Snow was going to ask the Rebel Victor out on a date. He had waited until the end of the rebellion, after our grandfather was killed for Quinn’s sake. She always worried about Orion since our grandfather had burned down the orphanage she called home in district 4. All she had left besides Finnick and Annie was Orion. Well, she also had the Samual’s but she never really got to know them. Those 2 had been through hell and back. Starting with Orion running away from the capitol with her to district 13. She had kept him and the rebellion alive when Orion was shot in district 12. He even had to regain her trust after being hijacked in the capitol. At least Quinn hadn’t become torture buddies with anyone like Johanna and Peeta who had become familiar with each other’s screams.

And now today, stressing out over what to wear even though Quinn wouldn’t care. It took about 15 minutes for me to calm him down and pick out an outfit that for once wasn’t all black.

‘Lessie, what if this goes wrong? What if she ends up hating me?’ I do not care that he is older then me, someone needs to knock some sense into the man I call my brother.

‘It’s Quinn we’re talking about here. She’s seen you at your worst and you’ve seen her at her worst. You two fought side by side in the 3rd quarter quell, and you were able to get her to stop throwing a never-ending pity party. So trust me, it’s going to be fine. Just be yourself, piercings and all,’

I finished my rant, handing him the jewelry for his lip piercing.

‘Thanks Lessie’ why you’re welcome, even if you are being an anxious wreck. We’ve all been rooting for you, ever since you both arrived in district 13. I hope Finnick or Annie don’t have to deal with Quinn acting like this when the date happens.

. . .

Since the rebellion ended, Quinn had moved back to district 4, but had moved out of Victor’s Village. She’d told me once in passing how it had never felt like home. Instead she lived out near the no longer existing fences that she used to sneak out of with Coleman and Isabella.

I only slowed down when the back of her leather jacket came into view, sitting with her combat boots off, letting her toes drift in the water. The branches snapping under my feet gave me away, grabbing her attention. Never had been able to sneak up on her since before the quarter quell. ’Still can’t stop invading my personal space can you, Orion?’ Her smile had started reappearing. Plopping down beside her, ‘How else would I get to know you?’ Standing up, she started walking in the shallows surrounding her. It was impossible not to have flashbacks when she does that—in both her games and the quarter quell, it became characteristic to see her leaning on a spear. ‘you okay there?’ wiping the sweat from my hands on my jeans.

‘Quinn, will you go on a date with me?’

’Sure, why not?’

~Fin~


End file.
